nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JustAlex93/Nerf N-Strike: Next Generation (Prologue)
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Nerf franchise in any way, shape or form, nor do I own the rights to the Nerf N-Strike video game series. This fanfiction is written for Fair Use, meaning that it's going to be non-profit. Nerf N-Strike: Next Generation By JustAlex93 (Author's Note: They never released a third N-Strike video game in the series, so I thought that I would write up something that takes place in the N-Strike universe. Also, this story will contain made-up Nerf blasters, along with OCs! However, this fanfic idea is something that I'm toying with for the moment, at the time of this writing, until someone might want me to make it fully fledged story. For now, there's this prologue to enjoy!) Prologue A young man named Shane was recruited into the N-Strike agency for his skill as a Nerfer, and from there, he had worked himself through the challenges of the N-Strike Elite, becoming an Elite Striker, along with gaining access to a powerful variety of top secret Nerf blasters. He and the N-Strike Elite, consisting of Jackal, Komodo, Raven and Tango, contended with the recruiter robot, B.O.B., who had been secretly plotting to destroy humanity with an army of machines. However, he would soon return, seeking revenge against the N-Strike Elite for his previous defeat by sending hostile robots after them. Thus, our heroes had to once again take up arms in order to stop the rogue robot. But, at one point, they would come to learn that one of their own compatriots, Jackal, was the true villain the entire time. As it turned out, he was the one who had rebuilt B.O.B. and had taken control over the robots for his own evil plans of world domination. He intended to start his scheme off by firing off a rocket into Salt Lake City, Utah, and deploying an army of robots with it. But, Shane and his teammates defeated the robots, including B.O.B., and took control of the rocket. They reprogrammed its guidance system so that it would take them to an N-Strike facility being used by Jackal as his base of operations. They traveled to the facility, intending to confront Jackal and stop him once and for all. As they fought their way through wave upon wave of robots, they had also found that he had kept his own parents prisoner to prevent them from interfering with his plans. After rescuing them, the N-Strike Elite team soon confronted Jackal himself, who then attempted to self-destruct the facility with everybody in it while he escapes. However, Jackal's parents managed to deactivate the self-destruct sequence by remote programming while the N-Strike Elite team fought and defeated their betrayer, who wore a heavily-armed mecha-suit. With Jackal's conspiracy for taking over the world put to rest, the traitorous genius was given the most severe of punishments for his transgressions. Found guilty and wanting by his parents, who sit at the head of N-Strike, he was removed from the agency and had all of his equipment confiscated. Not only that, but he also got grounded...BIG TIME!!! Along with that, and he is placed under particularly close watch, just in case he might try something again. Nonetheless, he swore that he would one day wreak vengeance on Shane and his teammates for thwarting his plans. The N-Strike Elite team, lead by Shane, were given the honors by Jackal's parents and the other leaders of the N-Strike agency for their part in stopping the power-hungry traitor and saving the world at large. However, they weren't going to let themselves get rusty at what they do best; Getting the foam out with their Nerf blasters! '' ''A few years since then, a new batch of Nerfers would be recruited and trained to become a new N-Strike Elite team, trained by the members of the old team (excluding Jackal, for obvious reasons). Not only that, but a whole new slew of Nerf blasters were also developed, boasting more heat than their predecessors, some of which are still in use. This is the story of the new N-Strike Elite team... Prologue End Category:Blog posts